


Thinking of Us

by rottendaisies



Series: Thinking of Us [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Break Up, F/M, Guns, Hospital, Praise Kink, Resolution, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unsub - Freeform, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies





	Thinking of Us

You pant against the man’s chest as his movements come to a stuttering stop, pulling the silky sheets up to cover your body when he rolls to lay beside you. 

“You did such a good job,” Hotch soothes from his position next to you, shooting you a giddy smile. You grin at him, allowing your smaller hand to grab onto his. He sighs contentedly at the feeling before gently letting you go. 

“See you at work?” you ask as you slide out of bed and start to redress, barely realizing that Hotch had sat up in bed and was watching you. 

You and your boss have been having a secret relationship for a couple of weeks now, and it’s fantastic. You get to have mindblowing sex on a regular basis, and all without the drama of dating a man your own age – great, right? It’s great and all, but it does make you a little upset that you can’t be exactly open about your feelings for one another. 

“I’ll see you then,” Hotch says. You smile over at him, approaching the man and gently pressing your lips to his before leaving his home. 

 

You’re unable to keep from staring down at the ground as you walk throughout the precinct, purposefully avoiding the surely angry gaze of the man heading your unit. 

You know he’s pissed with you with constantly slipping up – calling him by his first name in front of other agents and officers, bringing him an unsolicited cup of coffee, standing close to him, putting your hand on his arm or back, and other little things that upset him to no end. 

“Y/L/N,” Hotch says, making you look up. it turns out that you had completely walked past the conference room. You flush and hurriedly go over to the group. 

You listen quietly as he speaks and gives instructions, perking up when he asks if anyone has any questions. 

“Aaron, do,” you’re barely able to get out any more than his name before Hotch’s hand slams down on the wooden table.

“Y/N!” he gripes out before jerkily tilting his head to the side, leaving the room immediately afterwards. 

Upon understanding what he was trying to say without words, you follow quietly after him, squeaking loudly when the man abruptly grabs you by your bicep and yanks you into a small supply closet, being bathed in darkness when he closes the door. 

“That hurt,” you snap at the man irritably, studying your arm for bruises before the room is lit up by Hotch’s phone flashlight. 

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” he huffs out, an obvious look of despair on his features. 

You look up confusedly at what he says, already struggling not to burst into tears because of your hurt. Before you can say anything, he continues. 

“If you can’t put aside your personal feelings on a case, then we will not work out together. I'm sorry, Y/N,” he says regretfully before leaving the small area, running a hand over his face to soothe away any redness that had appeared from the emotions he had expressed.   
You turn to face him, your hands shaking.

“I thought you liked me, Aaron,” you murmur sadly. 

He looks up at you, any emotion that was on his face now devoid, showing his normal hardened exterior. 

“It’s Hotch, Y/L/N,” he says stiffly before instructing you to be back in the conference room within five minutes with your emotions under control, leaving you alone in the small space afterwards.


End file.
